I PinkySwear
by Neospice12
Summary: Haru being the lovably mid-twenty oddball that she is wants to wear her old middleschool uniform again, and gains a lot of unwanted attention, making her territorial boyfriend very angry. Hibari x Haru; 1886


Yes, you know it. I'm taking a break from my actual work (aka my other stories) to write a oneshot. I need to work on the prize oneshots as well but I need for couplings to be finalized before I can start.

So while I wait and want to procrastinate on my other work, here is a oneshot! I was strolling around DA and came across a picture on DA and the story behind it amused me. So much in fact that I wanted to write something for it. Thus, here we are.

http:/whimsic-dreamer(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Piggy-Back-1886-284158391

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me but Akira Amano, the art is by DA's 'Whimsic-Dreamer.' Aka, HappyFace1886; a writer whose work I really look up to. Her written work to me, is quite beautiful. If you haven't read her work yet- do so; I can assure you that you won't be disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>I Pinky-Swear<strong>

Who is that walking down the street?

Why, it's a midori middle school gi- wait a minute…

That's no middle schooler!

Just who is this woman?

She looked like she was in her mid-twenties, but she was wearing a school uniform?

It would be a lie to say that she filled the uniform well.

She was beyond filling the uniform. It looked so… how to explain it… very badly fit on her?

Of course no one means to say that she looks fat!

Far from it!

Just, the skirt was very short, and one could see all of the curves on her body very well.

This was dangerous, who could watch a woman like that walk by and not get distracted or want to talk to her?

Look at those hips switch from side to side. Those thighs! So slender and so fair! Wow… those curves? Don't get anyone started on those. Her eyes were so big and they seemed to shine with energy. Her smile, so lively and just so lovely. Even from a few feet away, one would be able to tell that she smelled nice as well. Who knew what perfume she used but it was very fragrant; smelled of… sweet pea? What a gentle, soothing smell.

The smell could intoxicate just about anyone.

Lamest terms: This, was one sexy lady.

The woman seemed to be looking for something. Maybe she was lost?

"Why did Haru decide to do this again?" Haru looked around the streets trying to remember why she decided to do this in the first place.

People were starting to stare at her and she'd quickly walk away to avoid their judging looks.

Haru then bumped into a wall- a human wall to be exact.

She saw purple dress shirt, and felt a large mass of muscle.

A faint smell of lavender filled her nose. A very familiar smell.

As a small unsatisfied grunt was heard, Haru looked up to see carefully placed black hair.

It seems as though Haru bumped into a pretty dangerous wall. A dangerous when angry wall... otherwise known as Hibari Kyouya: Her boyfriend.

"Haru wasn't expecting to see you here Kyouya. How are you this lovely day?" Haru questioned trying to gauge what his current mood was like.

Hibari looked at her from head to toe. This was not what she normally looked like.

Her hair was tied up like she used to have it when they were younger, and-! W-what is this…? These tightly fitting clothes? That short skirt? No, it couldn't be labeled a skirt. It was… a piece of cloth.

"Haru, What is the meaning of this?" He asked her looking down at her legs. She's never known this much leg before so what caused this change?

Hibari noticed next that Haru was wearing her old middle school uniform. He was surprised to see her wearing the uniform sure, but he was even more surprised that she even kept the uniform.

He was clearly not happy by this. Why did she have to do something this stupid?

He was used to her crazy antics but he hadn't thought that she'd do something this crazy.

She was wearing a uniform with a skirt so short it was probably only a few inches on her body! Probably not even a few inches!

This wasn't a joke, especially not to Hibari.

"Haru wanted to see if she'd still fit her middle school uniform. It still fits!- Well sort of." She said looking down at herself.

It DID fit, though it would give attention to places she'd rather not have people paying lots of attention to.

"You will NEVER that uniform out in public ever again, do I make myself clear?" Hibari questioned her.

Haru pouted at him, his scolding putting a damper on her good mood.

"Aw… but Haru likes wearing it. It's fun~ Besides it makes her think of her younger days." Haru huffed.

Hibari grimaces, giving her a warning glare. Haru who knew that he would never inflict pain upon her stood her own ground, though his glare was frightening in itself.

"If… Kyouya gives me a piggy-back ride, perhaps I can remember to do as you say." Haru said tapping her chin innocently.

Hibari made no movements to accept her terms.

Haru fidgeted nervously under his heated gaze, kicking her foot back and forth, not looking into his icy gray eyes.

She had done something that caused him so much trouble and yet she dared to try to strike deals with him. Though he had to admit that this was one of the reasons why he enjoyed being around her presence.

She was spontaneous, always looking for fun, and is very open with her feelings, seemingly to be the exact opposite of himself. He would always ponder as to why she was drawn to him in the first place when she was so smitten with the king of the Herbivores all those years ago.

Hibari turns on his heels walking away from her, missing her small pout as he walked away from her.

He stopped in his tracks, angling his head towards her but not quite looking at her just yet. "Do you promise that you'll never wear out in public again? I do not appreciate having others look at you like hungry wolves." Hibari questioned.

Haru giggled skipping over to Hibari's side, not caring for what her clothes were doing while she skipped. "Hai~! Haru Promises, and you know Haru, she always keeps her promises." She said looking at him with a cute smile.

Hibari let out a small sigh, shaking his head. He held out his pinky finger for her. She intertwined her pinky with his pinky finger, and with this the promise was set.

"Hop on then." He spoke tiredly. Haru squealed excitedly jumping onto his back and he had his arms wrap around her thighs, waiting for her to drape her arms around his neck so he wouldn't have to worry about her falling off of his back. Once he was sure that she was secure he embarked on their journey back home.

Haru giggled and hummed Hibari's favorite Namimori's alma mater as they were walking home slowly.

Hibari's mood would always brighten if he heard the familiar tune, he even had it as his cell phone ringtone still.

While humming the tune, a random thought crossed into Haru's mind. "Wait a minute, Kyouya? You said I couldn't wear this out in public right?" Haru asked him.

Hibari continued walking nodding his head wondering where she was going with this. He was always very precise with his wording and she knew this quite well.

Haru thought about it some more.

Hibari would always say what he meant and once things were settled there was no more room for debate.

"Since you said out in public, that means I can wear it at home, right?" She asked moving in closer to him to see the look on his face.

Hibari didn't say anything and made no move to answer her question.

Haru thought about it. "Since if it's at home, there would be no problem of having anyone look at me indecently right? I can wear the uniform and reminisce about the old days. No one is hurt." Haru spoke out her thoughts openly.

"It seems as though you've found yourself a loophole. If anything I think that wearing a different uniform would suit you better. Of course regardless of the uniform you are not allowed to wear it out in public, I will not allow for it." He said.

Haru grinned having figured out a loophole she could abuse that he let be ambiguous so she could have her fun fooling around. She had her old Namimori uniforms as well from when she had transferred to their school district.

She could go and find that uniform as well. Hibari was so cute with how territorial he was, not wanting anyone else to see too much of her.

Haru tightened her arms around him to hug him closer to her, though she was mindful to not hold him too tightly to choke him.

Haru nuzzled his neck happily, taking in his scent and just enjoying the feeling of him being with her.

No one could ruin this moment for her, not even the people just staring at them.

She could ignore them easily it seemed but it was a bit harder for the man carrying his girlfriend.

He was trying to ignore the people looking at his girlfriend, and it was proving to be quite the task indeed.

"Wow, look at her, what a fox!" "Whoo! Wouldn't I love to take her home?"

He could feel his temper rising to nearly dangerous levels; a future bloodbath was in the makings.

"Dude, it's like… lace." "Yeah? Is it? I can't see. Woah, it's got stripes on it too, huh?" "Yeah, black and white. That's nice…"

Hibari shook his head trying to shake their conversation out of his head. It was possible that he was thinking too far into things. It's not like they had to be talking about Haru or anything, right?

Haru hide her face into his back. "Hahi… Haru is so embarrassed-desu… Kyouya, please set me down…" She whispered.

Hibari stopped walking. "Why?" He questioned, having a very good feeling that he knew what this was about.

"Ah… well you see… they can see… um…" Haru stopped talking really red in the face.

'Lace… black, white, and stripes? That sounds familiar… it sounds like my favorite pair of-" Something suddenly seemed to snap within Hibari's subconscious.

Hibari's eyes twitched in annoyance, as he knelt down to set Haru down gently so she could stand up correctly and fix her skirt by pulling it down some.

"Tell me Haru, did they just see my favorite pair?" Hibari asked, knowing she'd know what he was talking about.

Haru nodded her head slowly, knowing this feeling of dread deep in her heart meant one thing. Hibari was probably about to perform some brutal acts that shouldn't be seen by children of any age.

"K-Kyouya, let's hurry back home, alright? Hibird and Roll must be very lonely at home, a-and it's almost time to feed them." Haru tried to distract him from his thoughts of absolute terror and torture.

He ignored her futile attempts of trying to persuade him to let these suicidal herbivores live after committing a heinous crime.

He pulled out his tonfas slowly, getting into position to strike.

"W-what, hey, what are you doing with those? Woah! Chill out man! No need to get violent!" "Yeah! We can't help but look! She's a fox!"

That was it! That was the last straw!

They've lost all their rights to breathe!

"Kamikorosu." Hibari lunged towards them and proceeded to enact justice upon the unfortunate souls.

"Ha-hahi! K-Kyouya! Stop that! Stop this instant! Hahi!" Haru paced around in a circle debating on her options on getting Kyouya to stop. Hell was she going to jump in herself. He as in a murderous rage! He probably couldn't even recognize her at this point.

"Hahi! Haru doesn't want to be in a relationship with a murderer! Kyouya! Stop it!" Haru whinned, all to no avail.

"H-help us!" A death shout was heard in the streets.

All of this because Haru and Kyoko had both decided to wear their old uniforms, and she was about to visit Kyoko and reminisce about old times together.

No, never again.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it?<p>

I still have a long way to go when it comes to trying to describe things and wanting to make smooth transitions. OTL Sorry for my horrible failurisms…

I'm trying! I can only wish that I didn't have anyone wanting to gauge their eyes out by the end of this.

QAQ Umm… until I see you all next time then?

Yay for spreading the love of Haru! WHOO!

-Neospice12


End file.
